


so good, so fine

by mort_subite



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dry Humping, Fluff, Kim Hongjoong is Whipped, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Soft Jeong Yunho, kinda soft??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mort_subite/pseuds/mort_subite
Summary: The dorm is deserted, only the stove light left on when he finally walks in. There’s a note on the counter from Seonghwa.‘We went to the movies, will be back later! Don’t forget to eat - food and dick. xxx’and a poorly drawn cat emoji.or no matter how frustrated Hongjoong gets, Yunho always knows how to make him feel better.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	so good, so fine

Banging the door of the studio close, Hongjoong huffs angrily as he clicks the elevator button impatiently. Having songs do poorly in the production meetings is no news to him, after all, he’s still relatively new to the whole ordeal and is bound to make mistakes more often than not. Still, he doesn’t like hearing the same words he did before they debuted. _‘It’s vulgar’, ‘there’s nothing that stands out’, ‘it’s too simple, I’m almost falling asleep’._

There’s a _ding_ , notifying him the elevator has arrived. Hongjoong enters and as the door closes he sighs, letting his back rest against the mirror.

_It’s a bad day, not a bad life._

❇

The dorm is deserted, only the stove light left on when he finally walks in. There’s a note on the counter from Seonghwa. ‘ _We went to the movies, will be back later! Don’t forget to eat - food and dick. xxx’_ and a poorly drawn cat emoji. _What a dickbag._ Chuckling, Hongjoong finds leftovers safely kept in the fridge. 

“Hyung?” Yunho’s soft voice inquires. Hongjoong turns around, finding him in pajamas, hair messed up in the back, probably a side effect of napping on the couch.

“Hey,” he answers just as softly, closing their distance and burying himself in Yunho’s chest. The tension in his shoulders melts away when the long arms pull him tighter and Hongjoong sighs in relief for the first time in a couple hours. “Missed you.”

“Mm,” Yunho hums, “missed you too. You feel on edge.”

Hongjoong bites his tongue, not wanting to unpack the whole. Yeah. Instead, he has other ideas. 

“Can you be a good boy for me?” he purrs, looking up. Yunho nods promptly, his gulp being audible in the quiet flat.

Cooing, Hongjoong pushes him against the kitchen island, making Yunho lie down on the cold marble as he straddles him.

“Will you help hyung feel better?” he asks cutely as he straddles the pajama covered thighs. Yunho’s hands unconsciously move to his waist, steading him as he sits just before the crotch.

“ _Yes_ ,” is garbled out. Wiggling the tiniest bit, Yunho shivers when Hongjoong palms him through the fabric. That’s half a boner if he’s ever felt one.

It’s his cue. Hongjoong carefully sits on it, making himself comfortable to move his hips with ease. The hands on his waist tighten.

“ _Nuh uh_ ,” he tuts, grabbing Yunho’s wrists and pinning them above his head. “You said you’d be good...I don’t want to punish you today, but if I have to I will baby.” Illustrating his point, Hongjoong grinds down slowly, feeling the drag of their clothed dicks start the pleasurable build in the pit of his stomach. Yunho shivers, eyes closing as he whines.

_“I’m sorry, I’ll be good hyung.”_

Hongjoong smiles, letting his wrists go so he can caress Yunho’s face affectionately, kissing each cheek, his nose and his forehead before letting their lips touch, at first gentle, then hungry, slick with saliva and a bold bite to Yunho’s bottom lip. He’s breathing in short quick breaths, a line of sweat starting to form on his forehead. 

“You’re so pretty like this,” Hongjoong praises, hips still going slow, but steady. Yunho is fully hard, just as he is. “You’re so good to hyung, so pliant and obedient…Can you come like this baby?”

Yunho doesn’t answer immediately, groaning first as Hongjoong pushes a little harder, starting to grind faster, hips moving in tight circles, the friction of the clothes adding an extra layer of pleasure. Hongjoong’s breathing picks up too, brain going a little hazy with the visual of Yunho moaning and wriggling under him.

“I- I think so,” he whimpers eventually. “Can you- can you touch me, please?”

“Mm,” Hongjoong plays pretend, briefly entertaining the thought of saying no. He’s not feeling that cruel today though. “Since you’ve been so good.”

Pushing Yunho’s shirt up, Hongjoong runs his hands up the soft skin, stopping to rub his nipples. The moans are worth it, as well as the involuntary hip trust that sends Hongjoong’s arousal to the next level.

_“Hyung!”_

Hongjoong swallows the cries with a kiss, rough and hungry, desperate to eat Yunho from the inside out, the clothes starting to feel like too much, the heat becoming overwhelming and above all, the desire to have skin on skin.

“Do it again,” Hongjoong finally let’s irrationality take him. “Touch me.”

Yunho thrust into him, matching their rhythm, hands immediately going under Hongjoong’s shirt, pushing it out of the way and throwing it somewhere on the kitchen floor. Yunho’s shirt is also lost along the way. He pushes himself to sit up, grabbing Hongjoong’s hips and directing his pace as he glues his mouth to his neck, muffling his whimpers.

“ _C’mere_ ,” Hongjoong slurs, getting up and down from the island, leaning against the wall instead, unbuttoning his pants, clumsily pushing them down along with his underwear. Yunho takes the cue, joining as he gets rid of his pajama bottoms in a swift motion. He’s not even wearing anything underneath.

The feeling of skin on skin makes him tremble, both of them on the edge of burning, a side effect of horny fever. Yunho grabs him by the waist, taking a moment to kiss Hongjoong slowly, dragging his tongue across his lip, swallowing the surprised gasp when he grabs Hongjoong’s ass, squeezing it hard, nails digging just the right amount into the flesh. When he finally lets go, there’s a hand on his dick, stroking without much pressure. 

“Wait,” Yunho says, throat so dry it is barely above a whisper. He pulls something from the drawer behind Hongjoong. It’s lube.

“How did you-” he doesn’t finish the sentence, because in all truth, he doesn’t care right now.

Yunho squeezes a bunch of lube into his hand, coating their dicks before grabbing both and stroking them together. Hongjoong’s hands fly to wrap around his neck, the stimulation becoming too much and his knees give out just enough for him to rely on Yunho and the wall to stand up.

“Oh my God Yunho, faster,” he cries out, the sweat from the back of Yunho’s neck making his grip slippery. 

He never has to say too much, Yunho’s hands, the flex of his biceps, the salty taste of sweat and his natural musk when Hongjoong bites his neck to stop himself from moaning too loud, it all becomes too much, the stimulation bringing him easily over the edge. He spills as Yunho’s strokes continue, his body becomes gooey and loose, limbs tingling pleasurably and brain blanking for a moment. Yunho’s cock is still painfully hard. With the little consciousness he still has, Hongjoong drops to his knees.

“Cum in my mouth,” he slurs with a dopey grin, opening wide. Yunho moans as he closes his lips around his dick, the mix of cum and lube easing the glide. He tries to match the pace from before, bobbing his head at the best of his abilities, but the post-orgasm haze is making him dizzy. He resorts to the best second option. “Fuck my mouth.”

Yunho’s cries become louder and louder, the thrust of his hips sloppier by the second, until he collides against the wall, spent and exhausted as he comes inside Hongjoong’s mouth with a long moan. His hair is everywhere, matted against his forehead due to the sweat; his eyes are droopy, the tiredness starting to settle in.

Hongjoong stands up, grabbing Yunho’s hand gently and makes his way to the bathroom. They stand under the shower for what feels like hours. Finally, he lays Yunho into his bed, managing to cuddle him from behind.

“Are you okay hyung?” Yunho whispers slowly.

“‘m better now, thank you,” Hongjoong answers honestly, the tension when he first walked into the dorm completely gone. “I was just frustrated.”

“Figured,” Yunho yawns. “Seonghwa told me you might need to eat some dick when you got back.”

Hongjoong chuckles.

“I hate to say it, but he was right.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a note at 4am like two days ago that said 'hongjoong dry humps yunho until he cries'  
> and this just happened, i had no control over it


End file.
